


We're very good role models for the kids

by ChickenXD



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: We get high with Mat for real this time and fucc





	We're very good role models for the kids

“It's not something that I can fix   
If I could do anything you know I would…”

I focus on playing the keyboard while Mat sits next to me, singing and playing on his guitar. He always plays and sings so well – I focus harder on the keys, trying to get all the notes played at their respective timing. I can’t fuck it up and ruin this beautiful song.

“But I know I won't…”

Mat stops playing, and I finish the last few chords. I turn to look at him – he’s closed his eyes now, although his hands still rest on the guitar. He seems relaxed and peaceful, like he thoroughly enjoyed the song we just played. It’s nice to see him like this. 

“Okay!” he said, finally turning to me, “That’s really good!”

“Yeah, you too, man!”

I raise my hand for a high five, and he hits it excitedly. 

“Ready for tomorrow?”

“Well, I’ll be damned if I’m not,” I reply, “We’ve been practicing this for more than a month now.”

“I mean, a month isn’t that long,” he said, now turning to tune his guitar. “My band used to practice the same songs for like, half a year before a show comes up.”

He tries each of the guitar strings again to make sure they sound right. 

“Play me a D?”

I press the key, and Mat plucks his own guitar to make sure it sounds the same. He adjusts it a little more, then puts his guitar down. 

“Let’s call it a day,” he said, “By the way, I got us some more weed.”

“Real weed?” 

I still remember what happened with Lucien. Haven’t mentioned it to Damien, as per our agreement, although I’m pretty tempted to everytime I see him. 

“Yeah, it’s from one of Pablo’s friends this time,” Mat said as he took out one of his sofa’s cushions and unzipped the outer cover – there’s a bag filled with weed… or oregano hidden there. Mat lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god. I was worried Carmensita found it.”

“Being really good examples, aren’t we?”

Mat just laughs as he hands me the bag. I start crushing the leaves with my hands. 

“I’ll get the other stuff from the kitchen.”

“Sure,” I said as he got up. I haven’t done this since college, and especially not after we tried to smoke oregano back then. I open the bag to check – yeah, it smells right this time. 

Mat comes back with a bunch of paper and a lighter. He sits next to me and rolls up the filter, then placing it in the rolling paper and putting some weed in it. 

“By the way, I… may not be good at this anymore.”

“Same, dude.”

He finishes rolling up a joint that seems a bit… messy? But I don’t think I could roll a better joint than that anyway. He tried to reroll it to make it a little tighter, and it does look a little better – he packed down the weed and twisted the rest of the paper. 

“I guess it’s… good enough?” He said as he lights it up. 

“I mean, whatever works, right?”

He takes a long drag, and let out a few coughs as he handed me the joint. I take a drag too, letting the smoke fill up my lungs – oh man, that’s too much smoke. I start coughing too, but only for a few seconds, then it kind of subsided. I take another drag.

“You know how to make smoke rings?”

I shake my head as I hand the joint back to Mat. “Do you?”

“I can try?” He takes the joint from my hands, takes another drag, and makes an O with his lips, then slightly tapping his cheeks. At first the smoke just slowly came out of his mouth, but after a few tries there are some smoke rings – they start small, then slowly grow bigger and dissipate. 

“Wow, that’s cool!” I praise, “It’s kinda like blowing bubbles, huh?”

“Wanna try?”

“Nah,” I reply, leaning back on the couch. I can feel the weed start to kick in – everything feels… slower, like time itself passes slower. I also start to feel a bit lightheaded, more relaxed. Ahh, I haven’t felt like this in a while. 

I can tell it’s kicking in for Mat, too. He rests his head on my shoulder and circles his hand around my waist while humming a song. 

“...what song is that?”

“Mmm, I don’t know.”

“Damn, Mat, even when high you’re still composing in your head.”

He chuckles, and I find myself tearing up over how cute and pure he is. The weed really has kicked in and made me emotional.  

I take some of his dreads and start playing with them. They’re so nice and smooth, and they smell slightly of mint shampoo and coffee...

“I wish my hair is as nice as yours…”

“Come on, don’t say that, man,” Mat said, reaching to comb his fingers through my hair – “Your hair’s nice. You’re taking care of it too.”

“Th… thanks.”

It’s silent for a bit. I continue playing with Mat’s dreads, while he continues humming the song. He’d sometimes pause, hum some other melody, try to decide if it’s good enough. 

Suddenly he got up and picked up his guitar before sitting back down. He starts playing a few chords while still humming – I can barely hear him singing, but whatever it is sounds good to me. I take out my phone and point the camera at him. 

“Hey, I’m not exactly sure what the song will be like yet…”

“Well, I like it,” I reply, and he smiles at me. He starts playing again, so I hit the record button. 

This goes on for a while. Occasionally my hand sways, like it’s about to fall down to the couch – every muscle in my body is relaxing. At some point I prop up my hand with the pillows. Mat keeps playing while humming, sometimes stopping to try to find better chord progressions as well. I can tell he’s getting sleepy though, since he keeps playing slower and slower. 

Eventually he stops and puts the guitar to the side. He lights the joint again and takes another drag before offering it to me, so I do the same. I honestly feel like I can fall asleep at anytime, though. 

“Do you know,” he started, “One of the most expensive coffees in the world is made of poop?”

I burst out laughing uncontrollably upon hearing that, and I can see Mat break into laughter as well. 

“No, but honestly.”

“How do you make coffee… from shit?”

“It’s like…” He catches a breath between his laughter, “Okay, so like. It’s called luwak. It’s like a squirrel? Cat? Kind of animal.”

“Okay?”

“And you know coffee is like…” He takes a second to recollect his thoughts, “It has fruit, right, basically? So this animal eats the fruit, shits it out, and they make that into coffee.”

I start laughing again, because that mental image is so gross and yet inexplicably funny at the same time. 

“You ever drank that poop coffee?”

“I’d love to someday,” he said, “If it’s not like, 400 bucks a pound.”

“You gotta let me try some. When you get it.”

“Sure, sure.”

 

It’s quiet again. Mat unbuttons a few buttons of his shirt and leans back on the couch, resting his head on my shoulder. I’m feeling really sleepy too, and I just gently stroke his head. 

When I turn to look at him, his eyes were closed. I assumed that he’s fallen asleep, so I carefully take his glasses and remove it from his face – this wakes him up though, and he turns to look at me. 

“Did I fall asleep? Sorry.”

“It’s cool, man. Maybe we should all just go to bed.”

“Mm-hm.”

He doesn’t move, though, just snuggles closer to me and nuzzles his nose at my neck. Ahhh, his stubble is tickling me – I can’t help but start to giggle.

“Ohh, you like that, huh?” 

He snuggles closer and continues rubbing his chin against my neck, and I can’t help but continue laughing. 

“I’m totally gonna have like, a rash in the morning.”

“Ahh, that’s no big deal.”

He presses a kiss on my lips and pushes me down onto the couch. He slides his hands under my shirt and start tickling my tummy, and I giggle helplessly. 

“Come on, Mat!”

“You’re so cute like this, though.”

“Okay, counterattack!” I get up and cup his cheeks, then leaned in to kiss him. Finally he stops tickling me, instead hugging me and pulling me closer. I bite at his lip, slightly tugging at his lower lip, then kiss him again and slide my tongue into his mouth. 

We just stay on the couch for a while, cuddling and making out. I don’t really know if the weed is still having an effect on us, or whether I’m just really sleepy at this point. I have no idea how much time has passed when Mat suddenly got up too, and pulled me along with him.

  
  


We get into his bedroom and I watch Mat take off his jeans and underwear. I just get on the bed and watch him – he notices me staring at his dick springing out of his boxers that was already half hard. 

“I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s okay–”

“It’s fine.”

He gets on the bed next to me and gently kisses my neck, trailing kisses down to my chest. I can feel him tugging on my pants too, trying to tug them down, so I give him a little help with that. 

“Oh wait, I gotta get lube.”

He gets up and crawls across his bed to the nightstand and opens a drawer, where there’s a bottle of lube. Meanwhile I take off my underwear and toss it on the floor. Maybe it’s partly because I’m high, but I’m suddenly really turned on. 

He puts a good amount of lube on his fingers. He comes closer to me, so I turn around hike my ass up towards him. 

He pushes in two fingers and I moan – being high really is making my body more sensitive. I moan as I feel his big, long fingers enter me deeper, and I feel him moving it around to get my muscles to relax and adjust. Suddenly I feel him poke at my prostate, because suddenly the pleasure rushes through my body, and I give out a loud moan. Mat notices this, and continues to feel at it. 

“Ahh, that’s the good stuff.”

“Just fuck me already, man,” I said – my dick is achingly hard now, especially with him purposefully stimulating my prostate. Being high also makes me very sensitive… and thus impatient. 

“Okay,” he said, and so he pulled out his finger. Now I feel very exposed and empty, but I see him applying the lube on his dick now – oh, this is exciting. He held my waist and I plant my hands on the mattress as I feel him penetrate me –  oh fuck he’s big – 

He takes his time, trying to make sure I’m completely, if not somewhat comfortable before continuing to insert his dick, although it ends up feeling like an agonizingly long time for me before he’s done putting his entire dick inside me. 

“Can you, uh, get up?”

“Sure,” I said, slowly propping myself up, and getting up, so I can lean on him. He places a hand on my dick and curls his finger around it, then jacks it off. I can’t help but fuck myself against his dick, at the same time bucking my hips into the warmth of his hand. 

At some point he, too, grabs my hips and started fucking me harder, the sounds of our bodies slapping against each other getting louder and louder. Oh man, this is better than being stoned – his thrusts get harder and quicker then before, his dick grinding against my prostate over and over –

He came first as he bit down on my shoulder to muffle his moans, shooting warm cum into my ass – I almost fall forward from how hard he was fucking me. I continue to jerk myself off and grind against him, until I come too, spilling my own load over the bedsheets. 

“Oh, fuck,” I moan as I slowly get up from his lap – “Fuck, got your sheets all dirty.”

“Don’t worry,” he said as he falls back on the bad, still catching his breath. I lay down next to him and snuggle closer. 

He’s so warm, and looking at his blissed out face makes me feel so peaceful… 

Finally he calms down and turns to look at me, and gives out a little smile… I feel my heart stir – he’s so fucking cute. 

He throws an arm around my waist to pull me closer and kisses my forehead. We just lay there looking into each other’s eyes until eventually we fall asleep.

  
  
  



End file.
